vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Anguish of the Patchwork Guardian
and |singers = OLIVER |producers = Monstrosity (music, lyrics, illust, pv) |links = }} Background Anguish of the Patchwork Guardian is an original song by Monstrosity featuring OLIVER. It is part of the Vanishing World series. The story reads as follows: In a remote place, quite a distance away from the large cities being plagued by moving vines and endless frost... A lone boy trudges through the rotting, wooded valley of his birth. Orphaned from a fire attack from a mob when he was a mere baby, he had always felt lost in life. And no one could come to his aid, no one could give him care; wherever he trailed, a treacherous flame would ensue and terrorize any and all who stepped within his space, no matter their intentions. This flame could not harm the boy, and he always emerged from the burning flares unsinged. This is because the flame was alive; and her name was Insinera, a five-tailed reptile-and-foxlike being wearing burlap armor who hides in the fire and smoke. It’s unknown as to why she wears the burlap, and how it does not burn away off of her true, gelatin-like body. Insinera dubbed this child she loved and protected, “Patch.” She thought of such a name when she was bandaging his left eye, which was destroyed when his parents were killed in that damned fire all those years ago. After seeing what had happened to him, she vowed to protect him and not let a single soul more hurt this harmless, innocent child. She’s protected him his whole life now, and wouldn’t think for a second to stop being his guardian. However, this would not be forever; as Insinera was a Vanishing Beast, or for short, a Vani. She had a duty to uphold, and refusing to go through would most likely have her “catalyst” child killed. She learned this as she was given a warning, a threat she would never in her life forget by the one she obeys highest of all. She would do anything to not let him die.... even if that meant having him commit murder. She gave Patch a device, a rather small device in the shape of a needle and golden thread- she calls it the “Sparkthread.” “You must kill the leaders of organizations, Patch.” She said to the boy, handing him the needle and deadly golden thread. “Take revenge for your parents. Find the bastard who lead the attack, and fix his clothes with this Sparkthread. As he admires the beautiful, glimmering gold stitch-work, cut the thread. The clothes will ignite into a blaze that will kill him and destroy all who reside in the building. Destroy the group who caused you this pain!” Patch managed to worm his way to that mob, begging for protection in exchange for the service of repairing clothes. Once he was let in, he got to work. He was allowed to repair the damaged favorite shirt of the leader- whose appearance shocked Patch. He wasn’t aware of the many people turning into monsters, so a green pigman wasn’t on his list of things he’d ever see in his life. Either way, the pigman ended up dead in the fire caused by the cut Sparkthread. He never suspected a thing! Even in this transforming world, who would? - The weeks and months went on and Patch was able to successfully kill more organization leaders. It took far too long for people to discover a pattern, and that this single, same boy would always come out alright. Action had to be taken, otherwise a few rungs of society may collapse at this rate! Zone-B once again entrusted Codename: Null to deal with the issue, fearing it was indeed the next Vanishing Beast. The organization known as Zone-B’s entire job was to tackle any situation in which they believe a Vani is involved, as well as destroy any Faunaflora that are reported. But there was only one particular Zone-B team who was allowed to tackle the Vani themselves head-on: Null’s team. Following the trail of charred ruins, Null eventually caught up with Insinera and Patch, who were currently residing in a medium sized city. Fearing that the battle with Insinera would hurt Patch, she tried to isolate the poor boy away from the Vani. However, unlike with the last time Null tried doing this, Insinera would not on her life let this stranger steal her Catalyst away. She erupted into a fury, ripping the burlap armor off her body. She blindly started to wreck the city, hoping that she would kill Null in the confusion and chaos, and Patch would be safe from the Insinera-origin flames. The stress of imagining losing the boy must have driven her mad to the point of snapping like this. Such behavior is actually strange, for what we know of the Vani so far... She assumed that Patch was still by her side as she burned the city down, and ordered him to stay behind her at all times. But she was too furious and unaware to notice that Null had gotten behind her in her rampage, Patch seemingly nowhere to be found. From here, Null was able to shoot Insinera at her weak point on her back, incapacitating her for capture. Patch was to be sent to a wing of Zone-B headquarters for rehabilitation and healing, and Insinera was to be kept in a fireproof cage deep underground; we must take precautions even if she’s currently too weak to move... ...After all, Vani are not true life-forms. We don’t know how to kill them once and for all. That’s the scariest part. How can we manage to defeat an enemy that cannot die? Oh, how Null wishes she had kept a better eye on Kaylee and Xelzerin. Lyrics Patchwork hearts Sear my life Sparks will fly In the strife Hold my hand My dear boy Don't wander Far from my hold In ash, tears of thread remain At least for you Dear, come with me and see That the world ignites with you Torn to pieces like a name that's been seared with hate Forever destined to carry out this facade Treetop crowns intertwine, see the blaze devour Though, you know, my dear boy; I'll love you forever Anger plagues my heart again Innocence melts He was scared of me, shouting, 'Why have you burned them?' Controlled hearts can't break free, go and knit destiny I'm enraged, terrified; of the repercussions So help me, I'll end you in my own ash rainfall Poor dear boy, go and hide behind me, my tails I'm earth-bound, I'm alive, tonight I light a war Genocide, xenocide, whatever keeps him safe My heart bleeds too many sparks to be caring now When I'm gone, remember, I love you my dear boy Maybe now, I get it My mission, my focus Without you, it's awful But I'm glad I knew you External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring OLIVER